Les saisons du coeur
by TheLovingAstronaut
Summary: Logan quitte la ville..Maxie/Logan..Traduction de "Undone this mas season" de IlovetowriteSMP :


Rien n'est à moi..Même pas la fic puisque je me contente de traduire la fic de IlovetowriteSMP , 'Undone this mad season'...Et merci à elle de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de la traduire ...Thanks IlovetowriteSMP :))

Chapitre1

Elle lui rendit visite au milieu de la nuit.

Pour Maxie, c'était le seul moment qui convenait parfaitement.. Tout lui paraissait sombre en ce moment- ses pensées comme ses souvenirs- et elle ne connaissait qu'une personne qui possédait un côté bien plus sombre que le sien.

Logan Hayes…

Et même ce qu'ils avaient été l'un pour l'autre avait été empreint de ce côté sombre et obscur .Ils avaient été tour à tour, un endroit où l'autre pouvait se perdre, une personne à tourmenter, une personne à haïr .Elle avait déjà songé à le tuer -D'accord ce n'était déjà pas bien joli tout cela - mais elle avait aussi tenté de l'utiliser pour se détruire elle-même …

Quelquefois la vérité pouvait être dure et pénible à accepter mais c'était tout simplement la vérité.

La machine qui lui permettait de respirer était bien réelle elle aussi.. Et la mort semblait rôder dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et, Logan pouvait mourir à tout instant.

_Un autre de ses 'gars'.Mort._

Elle le regarda et pour le première fois depuis longtemps elle fut capable de sourire en sa présence .Qu'aurait-il donc pensé du fait qu'elle l'avait mis dans la même catégorie que ses autres peines de cœur ?

'_Ne ne mets pas sur cette putain de liste .Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ??'_

Etait-ce lui qu'elle voulait tuer ? Elle ? Ou bien juste la douleur qu'elle ressentait depuis quelque temps ?

L'été dernier, elle s'était retrouvée plusieurs fois sur le seuil de l'appartement de Logan avec une bonne excuse tout prête…Mais elle savait pertinemment que si elle était était là , devant sa porte , c'était juste pour voir si dans le regard de Logan il y'avait la même chose que dans son regard à elle ..Et savoir si cela représentait quelque chose ou bien rien du tout.

Maxie laissa l'un de ses doigts glisser sur la main de Logan .Elle était quasi certaine que si Lulu tenait cette main entre les siennes , Logan se réveillerait aussitôt et sauterait du lit complètement guéri ._Imbécile. _Mais tous les hommes semblaient se transformer en crétins finis au contact de Lulu…

Lui suffisait-il donc d'un sourire tendre – que Maxie savait être factice- pour être adorée ??

Maxie retira sa main .Elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire la première fois où elle s'était retrouvée à son chevet la nuit. _"Je ne vais sûrement pas m'excuser ou te supplier de ne pas me détester. Mais quoiqu'il en soit réveille-toi. Réveille toi et hurle moi dessus .Tu sais que tu en as envie"_

Elle se releva et se pencha vers lui. La machine faisait résonner ses ' bip bip ' dans le silence de la chambre.. Cela rassurait Maxie…Au moins elle savait que Logan, à ce moment là, était encore vivant. "_Réveille-toi. La comédie a assez duré et tu commences à m'énerver."_

Maxie sortit de la chambre en prenant garde que personne parmi les infirmières et les médecins qui étaient de garde cette nuit là ne la remarque .Pour les autres, elle n'aurait jamais du être là.

Et pourtant, elle y était.

Elle ne pouvait donner aucune raison à sa présence .Par ailleurs ceux qui la connaissaient n'aurait jamais compris pourquoi elle s'inquiétait du fait qu'il vive ou bien qu'il meure.

Mais pourtant l'état de santé de Logan la préoccupait…Peut-être parce que personne n'avait un regard comme le sien.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Trois**** jours**** après**

Il commença à sortir progressivement de son inconscience. Il entendit tout d'abord des voix.. Puis il commença à voir des visages flous. Il sentit qu'on lui retirait quelque chose de la gorge. La voix de Scott – son père- se fit entendre ainsi que celle de Lulu. Lulu donnant des explications et prononçant des excuses.. Certains mots revenaient sans cesse. _Logan…aurait pu mourir…Chanceux…Désolée._

La première chose dont il se souvint fut de la clé à molette dans la main de Lulu. Quoiqu'il se soit passé ensuite ne l'avait pas rendu amnésique-ce qu'il regrettait profondément .Tout oublier et recommencer à zéro. Oublier le crétin qu'il était, oublier que Coop était mort , oublier tous ceux à qui il avait fait du mal et si cela était possible s'oublier lui-même.

Cela aurait pu être le plus beau cadeau que Lulu aurait pu lui faire.

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau. Les voix se firent de plus en plus lointaines._ Bien.. Allez vous-en.. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Vous ne me connaissez pas et je ne vous connais pas .Laissez moi tranquille.. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ?_

Il entendit le bruit de quelque chose qui tombait à terre. "Zut" dit une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. La voix était à l'image de la personne à qui elle appartenait. Un mélange de colère et de frustration.. Mais une voix sexy au possible.

Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Maxie qui ramassait une tasse au sol. '"Oh tu es réveillé , c'est bien." Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

"C'est cela oui"

Elle soupira et se tourna vers lui. "As tu toujours besoin d'être ainsi à chaque fois? C'est pitoyable. '_C'est cela oui'_.. Comme si personne ne se faisait du souci pour toi ."

Logan tenta de se redresser et laissa échapper un léger cri de douleur. Il regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur et ses sourcils se froncèrent. "Et tu n'avais rien de mieux à faire à minuit ?"

"En fait si…Dormir .Bye"

"Tu ne peux pas t'éloigner de moi trop longtemps n'est-ce pas?"plaisanta t-il .Un instant auparavant il n'aurait pas trouvé la force de plaisanter mais il lui sembla que la présence de Maxie lui avait donné cette faculté.

"Tais-toi imbécile"

"Je suis dans un piteux état et tu n'es même pas capable d'être sympathique avec moi. Comment as-tu atterri ici au fait ?"

Elle le regarda et dans ses yeux, Logan y vit un sentiment qu'il connaissait fort bien .La culpabilité.Il sentit sa bouche devenir sèche en un instant et aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir posé la question mais surtout pour ne pas en avoir vu la réponse dans les yeux de Maxie.

"Tu es venue débrancher la prise électrique de la machine ?"

"Non j'ai déjà essayé cela la semaine passée."

Il l'observa pendant un long moment. Il ne put même pas dire qu'il était choqué. S'il connaissait quelqu'un qui avait assez de cran pour prendre sa revanche d'une façon particulière, c'était bien la femme qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il ne pouvait même pas dire que c'était l'un des traits de caractère qu'il n'aimait pas en elle. Elle aimait les chantages, les mensonges, la destruction et le jour où vous la trahissiez vous pouviez dire adieu à votre bonheur. 'La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid' prenait toute sa signification alors.

Mais, au fond de lui-même il espérait qu'elle ne le voyait pas comme son ennemi. Même après ce qu'il lui avait fait ou qu'elle lui avait fait. Même si elle lui avait dit qu'elle pensait qu'il était le Text Message Killer qui sévissait dans Port Charles. Mais l'espoir était tout juste bon pour les imbéciles.

"Essayé ??Allons Maxie ,si tu avais fait quelque chose je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je respire encore ?"

Elle le fusilla du regard. "C'était sûrement ton jour de chance"

"Cela aurait été le premier de toute ma vie alors"

Elle se mit à rire. "Arrête de te plaindre"

Il esquissa un sourire. Il était content que ce soit Maxie qui se soit trouvé là au moment de son réveil. Elle n'allait pas l'examiner de près comme une bête curieuse. Elle n'attendait rien de lui.. Elle ne voulait pas le voir devenir un homme meilleur comme l'espérait Scott..Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il lui pardonne comme l'aurait demandé Lulu. Maxie ne l'aurait sûrement pas cru capable de la première chose -Et elle avait certainement raison d'ailleurs.

Au bout d'un moment elle demanda "As-tu besoin d'un médecin ?"

"Oh, maintenant tu veux me garder en vie. Non c'est bon. Je ne veux voir personne. Cela a été un ballet incessant de va et vient ce matin. Ils vont revenir bien assez vite je pense. Enfin tu sais ils vont vouloir parler et.."

"Dieu t'en préserve n'est-ce pas ?"

"De quoi pourrions nous bien parler Maxie ? J'aurai pu mourir mais je suis vivant. Fin de l'histoire."

"Non pas fin de l'histoire. La fin de l'histoire.. " Ses yeux commencèrent à se voiler et sa voix devint plus douce " est la mort de Coop et de ma sœur. Comment peux-tu te mettre dans le même catégorie qu'eux ? L'histoire de leur vie est terminée..Toi tu va pouvoir sortir d'ici dans quelques jours. Tu va vivre…C'est ce que nous ferons tous. Nous sommes vivants nous. Qu'est-ce qui nous donne le droit de nous apitoyer sur nous même ?"

Il n'avait pas voulu la contrarier. Mais comme toujours le résultat de ce qu'il faisait n'était pas le résultat qu'il escomptait.

"Je vivrai.. L'histoire n'est pas terminée"

Elle cligna des yeux pour refouler ses larmes .Et tout doucement elle dit 'Oui moi aussi'

XXXXXXXXX

A ce moment là, elle se sentit comprise.. Mais aussi en danger. Le laisser être aussi proche d'elle était complètement suicidaire. Ce n'était pas un homme fréquentable .Bon d'accord elle n'était pas très fréquentable non plus. Le mélange des deux pouvait s'avérer explosif.

Ils ne devaient pas être amis. Le mieux qu'elle avait encore à faire était de tourner les talons et de ne jamais plus chercher à le revoir.

Pourtant, comme un papillon de nuit attiré par une lumière, elle se pencha vers lui. Elle aurait aimé dire qu'elle se fichait pas mal de lui et que jamais au grand jamais elle s'inquiéterait pour lui. Non , jamais.

Juste un petit mensonge de rien du tout. Elle en avait déjà dit de bien plus gros avant. Elle pointa la tête bandée de Logan du doigt. "Ta petite amie a bien réussi son coup à ce que je vois. C'est une sacrée cinglée."

"Je pensais que cinglée était le surnom qu'elle te réservait."

"Il ne vaudrait mieux pas !"

Il grimaça .

Maxie n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour elle serait aussi heureuse de voir le regard qu'il avait maintenant. Il n'était pas mort .Peut-être demain recommencerait-elle à l'éviter et peut-être que demain il serait content qu'elle n'arrive pas à minuit pour lui rendre visite. Mais pour le moment une seule phrase lui revenait en tête :

_L'un de mes 'gars' n'est pas mort._

Un point pour Maxie.


End file.
